Talk:MonsterVerse/@comment-26345648-20191031031152
@ShodaiMeesmothLarva, the source I have is basically legit. Not trying to go at you so angrily nor being an a$$*0le to you, I'm just frustrated that you and nobody else didn't even try to believe ANYTHING, I said that are confirmed to be true. So here's all the source I send you, yet you never respond and all the links that I need you to check out: KOTM's Opening Weekend in Japan was $6,251,316. That may not be that high, but keep in mind that every Box Offices are meant to be different in every country. But Toho did respond to me that it did overperformed there (and China) and people left the theater happy. Shin opened $6,122,434 during the Opening weekend. I got all that information. And crazy thing is that, Toho is happy with the direction the MonsterVerse has gone through. I would love to tell more of what they said, but I highly reccoment checking those links from Gomuro Island: https://twitter.com/OMEGAGORMARU/status/1152437361655070721 https://twitter.com/OMEGAGORMARU/status/1155326276430901248 https://twitter.com/OMEGAGORMARU/status/1179542804969742341 Or if you're lazy to read, go look at D Man1954's videos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBrphVzWGmo&t=385s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQ9bLGTIhYg&t=1s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUv1StKxTXc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMJq_EMma44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8I86Llmqmgg&t=1s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rNpLZuDBe4 As for China (since it owns Legendary Pictures). KOTM Overperformed and has bigger money than America's. It opened with $66,156,539, and Godzilla 2014 opened with $38,200,000. These aren't really fake. That's the information that I found on every Box Office numbers for both these films in China. It did so well in China. Just not in America. Now sure, KOTM is the lowest grossing film of the MonsterVerse. But unlike Godzilla: Final Wars, the film was more anticipated and had more viewers and has a good amount of money. However, there is still a lot of potential that the MonsterVerse can continue beyond 2020 (Godzilla is far from being done with the MonsterVerse, let's all be fair). Like in 2021, there doesn't need to be Godzilla right with the MonsterVerse, that year can be a MonsterVerse Mothra movie (which I'm still hoping for that to be happening). I would have a solo Godzilla 3 come out in 2024 (for Godzilla's 70th Anniversary), just not right away after GvK. I do want the MonsterVerse to tell more stories about Godzilla and Kong, cause we all know they want to. And I want as well. The MonsterVerse should continue with both of them. They can do more Solo Movies for both of them, Spin offs (like a Mothra one I talked about), or maybe bring other crossovers like Gamera. Or other medias like TV Shows, Comics, Video Games, Novelitations, etc. KEEP IN MIND that Toho did opened their L.A. based studio to co produce Godzilla out to the world. So all in all, Warner Bros and Legendary weren't shocked, nor were they upset of KOTM's final results. They knew that it was gonna end up the way it did, yet they wanted it to do better. But if that's the case, that is ok. We still need to support the MonsterVerse. But keep in mind that their box office with all 3 MonsterVerse is already over a Billion Dollars. We need to support it much more, inwhich that's what I'm gonna do for now on. Buy a lot of tickets, buy the great films on Blu Ray or iTunes, buy graphic novels, SHMA figures (which are THE MOST FLAWLESS FIGURES OF the franchise, I'll fight anyone who disagrees), and a lot of stuff. And you should too. Toho can do their stuff in Japan as well, they only mentioned about doing other Anime Godzilla movies (THAT HAS NOTHING to do with that trilogy that every G Fans hate). But remember, It's ONLY "One Brick At A Time"! So do keep that in mind.